Generally, the conventional lampshade frame is directly installed on the lampshade. Its main problem is that the height of the frame can not be adjusted so as to meet the need for different height of any type of lampshade; on the other hand, partly because the specification of each lamp holder is different from each other, partly because the fixing base of the lampshade frame can not be changed, it can not fit the lamp holder of different specification. As shown in FIG. 1, the frame of a conventional lampshade are secured in the lampshade, therefore, because the lampshade frame can not be folded or piled up, so the finished lamp product will take a larger space, and it will cause a greater cost to store, move and deliver the lamp, and make itself inconvenient to handle.